The Shinigami that Plays Tennis
by Hikari Tsukishi
Summary: Ryoma's a girl! And what's more, her family is a royal family of shinigamis! read about their experinces in Soul society and the real world! BleachxPoT crossover.Pairings Changed! I have latley returned. Exams finished last march.
1. Prolouge

YES, I DELETED ECHIZEN VAMPIRES! CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO!

_**I own nothing but my ideas.**_

The Tennis-Playing Shinigami

The Echizen family has deep dark secret.

They are Shinigamis. Shinigamis are people who were originally human souls but gained supernatural powers. They send the lost wandering souls to _Soul Society_. And kill _Hollows_, which are human souls that are very depressed or has a deep hatred.

Shinigamis are Immortal. Their swords are called _zanpaktou_. A Zanpaktou has two stages to achieve: Shikai- Needed to be attained. And Bankai- Only captain level or really strong people can attain this.

The Shinigamis stay in _Seireitei_. That is where the _Gotei 13 _is and that's also the place where the noble families are. The noble families are The Kuchiki Family, Shiba clan, Shihounin family, Kasumi-Oouji family and the Echizen Family.

The Echizens are in a _gigai_, a fake body for Shinigamis to stay if they are in the Real world. They are also the Royal Family.

Echizen Najiroh, head of The Echizen family and Spirit King, is a very wonderful tennis player (in real world) and a pervert. His Zanpaktou is _Tigre_, which means 'Tiger.' To activate his _shikai _he says _"Gruna, Tigre!" _Which means "Growl Tiger!" After that, a tiger will appear and attack. His _bankai _is called _Roja Tigre _which means "Red Tiger." Tigers will appear and will kill the enemy in less than 2 minutes.

Echizen Rinko, Spirit Queen and lawyer (in the real world), is a very caring, loving, and somewhat dangerous-when fighting or mad-. Her zanpaktou is _Roja Rose_. It means "Red Rose." To activate shikai, she says _"Flor, Roja Rose!" _Which means "Bloom, Red Rose!" Her zanpaktou makes roses as weapons _(she can make any weapon using roses but it will emit a poison. Anyone who touches it dies in 10 seconds.) _. Her bankai is _Sangriento Roja Rose. _Which means "Bloody Red Rose." After that, roses will surround her and then she will make weapons using roses but this time, they have blades and more poison.

Meino Nanako, the Echizen family's loyal maid is very nice, caring, loving and kinda dangerous-when mad and fighting-. She is treated like an Echizen because of her faithfulness to the Echizen family. Her zanpaktou is _Nieve Helada_. Which means "Icy Snow." To activate Shikai, she says _Congleacion, Nieve Helada! _Which means "Frezee, Icy Snow." There will be Ice and snow every where and the enemy will be captured _(its like a rope but made of ice or snow.) _and die. Her bankai is _Nieve Helada Mortal_. Which means "Deadly Icy Snow." It can freeze anyone who gets captured by the ice or snow _(like the shikai) _or touches the ice/snow dies.

Echizen Ryoga, Spirit Prince and wonderful Tennis player. He is kinda like a pervert but is very nice, caring and dangerous when mad and fighting. His zanpaktou is _Oscuridad Helada_. Which means "Icy Darkness." Can capture people with icy ropes and traps them in the darkness and will die…eventually. His bankai is _El Rey de la Oscuridad Helada_. Which means "The king of icy darkness." It has the same powers as his shikai but his sword can turn into ice itself.

Echizen Ryoma, Spirit Princess. She is attending Seishun Gakuen _Seigaku_. She cross-dresses as a boy and is a regular in the Boys' Tennis club. Unlike the other Echizens, she has a pair of zanpaktou. They're _Despide_ (Fire)and _Agua _(Water). Each have their own shikai. Despide- The sword becomes fire itself (except the handle) and just one swing directed to the enemy, he dies. Agua-The sword will become water (except the handle-always!) and anyone who gets touched by the water gets slashed or dies. Their shikai-together- is call _Despide y Agua_. It mean "Fire and Water." It will be like their individual shikai but if used together at the same time, she's invincible. Heck! Only Nanjiroh can beat her-tennis and fighting! Her Bankai is individual and together too. Despide- _La Reina de Despide_. Which means "The Queen of Fire." This time, she has wings made out of fire and the sword-including the handle- has fire. She is wearing a Red Cloak, Dress and shoes. Agua- _La Reina de Agua_. Which means "The Queen of Water." Its like Despide's bankai but using water. And the color of the clothes and shoes is blue. Together-_La Reina de Despide y Agua_. Means "The Queen of Fire and Water." The swords are like their individual bankai, clothes-blue cloak, red dress, white shoes. Her swords are hidden in the form of a tattoo. Despide's symbol, red sword ; Agua' symbol, blue sword. Its on her back and its invisible. If it's seen, there's trouble and if she wants to use it, it will just appear on her hand. She has also awoken her inner-hollow who she called _Ryozen_. She also has a tattoo on her neck, to prevent Ryozen to get out. Once the tattoo fades, She comes out.

**

Prologue is done!


	2. The Wound

The Tennis-Playing Shinigami

Chapter 1: The Wound

_Last Night:_

Ryoma was in her Shinigami form (I forgot, she's a captain) and was fighting an _Arrancar_, a former _Espada_ to be exact. And she's fighting in Seigaku! Aizen Sousuke, former captain of the 3rd Squad and ruler of _Hueco Mundo_, sent 4 former Espadas and she is fighting the last one since she killed the others already. She won in the end but has a giant wound on her left arm and a small scar on her face. (The others couldn't help because they are injured and Nanako's healing them)

When she got home-in her gigai-, her other family members are already healed. Nanako healed her and placed some bandages. She was told that it is okay for her not to attend school but she wanted to anyway.

Tennis Practice-After Classes-

The tennis club was running for their lives. Why? Because Inui Sadaharu, the team's regular and manager, has a new poisonous, I mean _healthy_, drink called "Silver Blood." The last one has to drink it and the people who gave up. Half of the club gave up and _died _and only the regulars were left. Good for them, they finished all together.

"Ochibi-chan! I'm so tired!" Kikumaru Eiji wailed and glomped Ryoma while she slightly winced because he was squeezing her shoulder.

"Let Go of me sempai!" She exclaimed. And then she ran to the clubroom.

"Saa… Something is wrong with him. He has a scar on his face." Fuji Syuusuke said.

"Eh! Something's really wrong with him. Let's follow him to the clubroom." Momoshiro _Momo _Takeshi said while they agreed and Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed.

Clubroom

Ryoma's wound was getting worse. Her shoulder was staring to bleed again and it's starting to hurt to. She got a roll of bandages and just when she was about to put it, the regulars barged in and gasped at the sight. Her left arm was starting to get pale and blood is dripping from her arm. The regulars rushed to her and was helping her put the bandages.

"Fsshh.. What happened Echizen?" Kaidoh Kaoru asked.

"I was about to get raped by a guy and when I ran away, he stabbed and put some slices on my arm. Good thing oyaji was there. He almost killed him though." She lied quickly.

"Eh?! Are you okay then? Did he hurt you? Torture you in some other ways? Did he almost succeed?" Oishi Syuuchiro was fussing like a mother hen.

"I'm just fine Oishi-sempai." She replied.

"There! All done!" Kawamura exclaimed because he has finished bandaging her.

"Sankyuu." She replied.

"Nya…. Gomen ne Ochibi." Eiji said while she forgave him.

After practice, they all went home, except Ryoma. She stayed under the Sakura tree, hiding so that no one will see her. She got out of her gigai and fought some hollows. After fighting, she went back in her gigai and went home-and she has no injuries!-.


	3. transfer students

The Tennis-Playing Shinigami

Chapter 2: Transfer Students

It was a typical day for Seishun Gakuen, the birds were chirping, the trees were blooming and Shinigamis transfer to their school- wait.. That's new.

Ryoma's class

A short boy with white spikey hair and blue eyes, a tall girl with orangeish hair and big breasts, a tall bald guy, a tall guy with orange hair, a tall guy with red hair and tattoos, a tall guy with blue shoulder length hair and some feathers on his eye, a short girl with black shoulder length hair came. Everyone was surprised except Ryoma. One thought was ringing in her head _'Why are they here?!'_

"Minna-san! These are our new transfer students." Izumi-sensei said.

"Hinamori Tenmyu." The short boy said.

"Minamino Rin." The big-breasted girl said.

"Mikiro Imino." The bald guy said.

"Kinosaki Inikitsu." The orange haired boy said.

"Amira Ryun." The red head said.

"Akitsuma Yatsuma." The blue head said.

"Kirochiki Rina." The black haired said.

"If you want to know our _real _names are, ask Ryon-Ryon, We mean Ryoma." They said simultaneously while the others looked at Ryoma, who just smirked.

'_Actually their names are (by order said awhile ago) Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Ayesagawa Yumichika and Kuchiki Rukia. And they're Shingamis too.' _Ryoma thought.

"Okay! Since you all know Echizen, Hinamori sit beside him, Minamino, other side of him, Mikiro, behind him, Kinosaki, infront of him, Amira, beside Kinosaki, Akitsuma , beside Mikiro and Kirochiki, beside Minamino." Izumi-sensei said and then classes began.

Tennis Practice-Afternoon-

The other Shinigamis and Ryoma went to the tennis courts. Unfortunately, everyone was staring at them thinking _'Why are they hanging out with Ryoma-sama; He's with 2 girls?!'_. And as usual, they paid no attention. When they reached the courts, they all stared at him in shock, especially the regulars. The regulars walked to them and introduced themselves, so did the Shinigamis.

"So then how did you guys meet Echizen? I mean, it's really hard to believe the brat had other friends than us because well, since he's anti-social." Momo stated.

"We're childhood friends!" Rukia said.

"We became friends all because-umph! " Ichigo was covered by Rukia's hand.

"What?" The regulars asked.

"No-Nothing. Never mind." Toushirou said.

"So then, can you guys play tennis?" Eiji asked.

"Yea. Us and Ryo were doubles and singles players. Only we can play with each other only when doubles." Rangiku said.

"Eh… Let's have a match then, Golden Pair versus?" Fuji said.

"Versus…. Ah! Chibi Pair!" Ikkaku stated.

"We ain't small!" Ryoma and Toushirou said.

They went to the courts and spun the racket. Luckily, the chibis serve first. Much to their surprise, their pairing is good. They soon started to go all out because the Golden Pair went on synchro. So then, the chibi pair went on Sychro too. In the end, The chibi pair 7-4. Everyone was shocked because 1) Ryoma can play doubles, 2) He has more friends, weird ones (although they forgot that they're weird too.) and 3) The Golden Pair lost! After their handshake, the Shinigamis left for awhile and went to the garden and Ryoma's been given the permission to skip club.

Garden –Under the Sakura Tree-

They lied down on the grass as the Sakura petals were falling. They were talking about what's happening in Soul Society.

"How's Soul Society?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah… Oyaji is being a crazy bodyguard and a dangerous one as usual (The Kurosakis are the Bodyguards of the Royal family and treated like the Echizen's Relative. The Echizens Treat them like family members)." Ichigo sighed.

"Okay…. What Else?" She asked.

"Nii-sama drank 10 bottles of sake." Rukia said while they –except Renji- were shocked.

"NANI?! WHAT HAPPENED?" They asked.

"He thought it was tea. Since it tasted good, he drank 10 bottles. Next morning, he was chanting "I will be cool; Senbonzakura is cool." Over and over again." Renji said while they all laughed.

"That's all? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Do you know why you keep seeing Arrancars and Hollows here?" Yumichika asked while Ryoma said no.

"Seishun Gakuen is a school for people who have reiatsu. Even if its very faint and if its strong. It's the smaller version of Karakura town." Ichigo stated.

"Aizen is sending Arrancars, the lowest ones only though. Why? They're after you." Toushirou stated. And Ryoma's eyes widened.

"They're after you because you are the Spirit Princess. Not just that, since The king and queen are already old and Ryoga's a bit weaker than you (when fighting each other, Ryoma always wins) , you are the strongest, other than your father, in Soul Society. And you've also already accomplished the Hollowfication, you are indeed, Very strong. He also might want you…personally." Rangiku said.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai told us to protect you. Ichigo wanted or more like advised to come since he lives in this world." Ikkaku said.

"Where are you guys gonna stay? Until when?" Ryoma asked.

"Your house, Nanjiroh-ji-san knows we're coming. Until Aizen comes. If he comes, we will go back to Soul Society." Rukia stated while she agreed.

They soon went back home. Unknown to Ryoma, her tattoos was beginning to show….


	4. the tattoos

The Tennis-Playing Shinigami

Chapter 3: The Tattoos

Tennis Practice –After Classes-

Ryoma and the other Shinigamis were walking to the Tennis courts. When she got to the clubroom, she began to undress. They all gasped when they saw what was on her back. 2 large swords, color blue and the other one is colored red. On her chest was the word written in script _Ryozen_. Luckily, only her and the regulars were there. They rushed to her and Eiji raised her in the air.

"Nya! Ochibi's tattoo is cool!" Eiji said.

"Let me go!" She whined. And then she was put down.

"Echizen! Why do you have tattoos?!" Oishi wailed.

"Ano, Wait?! You can see it?!" Ryoma exclaimed while the regulars nodded.

'_Oh Shit! This is bad! They can see it which means something bad's gonna happened!' _Ryoma thought.

"Well You see….That's a drawing! My dad drew on me to wake me up! Yea!" Ryoma lied.

"Okay…" The regulars replied but still not believing her.

After changing into their tennis clothes, Ryoma was tackled by the other Shinigamis. Rangiku was hugging her, Rukia was glomping her while the others decided to stay away because it was 'the Shinigami Girl time.' After their 'moment', Ryoma went back to her practice.

After Tennis Practice

After changing clothes, Ryoma and the Shinigamis went home. While they were walking, they ran across a Menos Grande, it was really strong. They got out of their gigai and fought. Good thing was that it did not do any damage to the place. They soon went back home.

Echizen Household

"Taidaima!" The Shinigamis said. Nanjiroh suddenly ran to them and was about to hug them but then Ichigo kicked him and Ryoma punched him and shouted "FREAK!!" He fell down comically (imagine Isshin falling down when Ichigo hits him).

They all went up back to their rooms. They dressed up and went back down to eat dinner. After dinner, they all went to sleep.


	5. Rescue

**A/N: yes I changed the title. I'll still put in the story 'the tennis-playing Shinigami.' And Rena will appear at the end of the chapter!**

The Tennis-Playing Shinigami

Chapter 4: Rescue

_End of Tennis Practice –Afternoon-. Clubroom._

After Ryoma changed clothes, she went home with the other Shinigamis. Back in the clubroom, only Eiji and Fuji were left.

"Nya~ I think Ochibi is hiding something from us. He's hiding something about his tattoos Nya~." Eiji wailed.

"Saa…. You're right Eiji. Let's follow her. Maybe we could learn about her tattoos while he's walking home." Fuji said.

"Okay! Let's Do it! We may find out something!' Eiji said and then they followed them.

When they were following her, they stopped by a burger joint and by the time they got to Ryoma's house, It was already night time and hollows came. They were about to attack the 2 regulars. Suddenly, the Shinigamis got out of their gigais and fought them. The 2 regulars were shocked. Why? 1) Ryoma's a girl! 2) She is not human! 3) Her friends are not human too. After the fight, the 2 regulars fainted from shock and they went back in their gigai and brought them to Ryoma's house.

Echizen Household

"RYOMA!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SO LATE!!???" Nanjiroh shouted and was about to kick but stopped when he saw the 2 unconscious regulars. After explaining everything that happened to the family, they woke up.

"I dreamt that Ochibi was a girl and she and her friends were fighting ugly monsters Nya~." Eiji wailed.

"That's because I am." Ryoma said.

"EH?!" The 2 regulars shouted.

"What are you?" Fuji asked.

"We are Shinigamis." Ikkaku said.

After explaining everything, the regulars were shocked. But there was 1 simple question: How did she pass as a guy?

"Ne, Echizen, how did you hide your gender?" Fuji asked.

"I got a male gigai. It looks like me but it has short greenish hair and a girl's lower regions." Ryoma explained.

"Oh…." They replied.

"Where's Ryoga?" Eiji asked.

"He-He's taking care of Soul Society." Yumichika said.

"Demo… Shirou-chan is like Ochibi!" Eiji said while glomping Toushirou.

"Don't call me that! I'm the 10th squad's captain remember?! I'm Hitsugaya-taichou!" He exclaimed and was let go.

They soon went home and the Echizens and other Shinigamis were happy. Happy because the 2 regulars don't hate them for being Shinigamis. They soon went to sleep.

**

Rena and Rose's conversation. Check Profile for info about Rena!

Rena: Ne Queen, why are you introducing me to them?

Rose: Uh….. I want to?

Rena: Retard!

Rose: You too.

And then we fight. After fighting…

Rena: If you want to find out more, check Queen's profile.

Rose: Bye!


	6. Revelations Part 1

The Shinigami That Plays Tennis

Chapter 6: Revelation Part 1

During The morning tennis practice, the regulars and everyone else was surprised to see Ryoga as their new assistant coach. Ryoma pitied them though because her brother's training menu is just as worse as hers.

_After The Training From Hell –Ryoga's Version-…_

Everybody was on the ground bleating like a sheep. Who actually knew that he makes juices that are worse than Inui's!

"His version is worse than mine! Mine is very easy!" Ryoma wailed.

"Nani?! Yours is much more dangerous than mine!" Ryoga replied.

"Fine Then! Tomorrow, I'll do the training to make everyone decide which has the better menu!" She replied while Ryoga agreed.

The others would just sweat drop at their childishness. The Shinigamis were looking very, very pale. Why? Because when they train them (Echizens are the Trainers), their training menu is HELL!!!

"You Know, when he trains us, no when THEY train us, its worse." Rangiku said while the other Shinigamis agreed and the tennis club members felt sorry for them.

Ryoma, Ryoga and The Shinigamis felt strong reaitsus. _'It seems that there are arrancars here.' _They thought.

Afternoon

The Echizens skipped practice and the Shinigamis were with them. They were all under the largest Sakura Tree lying under it as usual.

"Ryoma, you do know that there are more arrancars than usual now right?" Toushirou said and she agreed.

"There are also _Espadas _that were sent by Aizen." Ikkaku said.

"I know that!" The Echizens said simultaneously.

"Halibel, Grimmjow are the only Espadas. Nel is working as an Espada again but is actually a spy." Yumichika said.

"Okay." The Echizens said it together again.

"You should know, when they attack us here, your secret will be revealed now right?" Ichigo said.

"Its because your soul is in your girl form." Rukia said.

"Yes. I'm prepared." Ryoma replied.

"Don't worry. We're here for you." Renji said and the Shinigamis agreed.

"Arigatou." The Echizens Said.

That was when suddenly a loud crash came from the Tennis courts. They ran there and saw the Arrancars and the Espadas. The tennis club members were running away and were shocked. The regulars just stared at their Ochibi and her friends and brother stare at the monsters with anger in their eyes.

Fuji and Eiji, however, were more than shocked. They were scared. _'So these are Arrancars. It's true that they do look dangerous. This is what kind of monsters Ryoma fights!?' _They thought.

The Shinigamis and The Echizens got a candy dispenser and ate one each. Their true self came out. The Shinigamis were wearing black kimonos except Toushirou because he was wearing one too but also had a white haori that had the symbol of the number 10 at his back. The Echizens were wearing something different. Ryoga was wearing a black kimono with white snow patterns on it. Ryoma was wearing a red kimono with orange lilacs and had 2 blue diamond clips on each side of her head (one on the left one on the right.) which had ribbons attached to it. They all had their sword on their waist except Ryoma because hers were on her back and so was Ichigo's (Hers it tattooed!). Ryoma was unlucky because her hair was now up to her waist and her chest is somewhat visible! Her cover was gone, but anyway, she was already prepared.

The regulars and everyone else –sans Fuji and Eiji- were shocked. They all shouted "ECHIZEN'S A GIRL?!" What shocked them more was that they were fighting monsters. (Hollows are there too) When the regulars were about to go to her, Fuji and Eiji stopped them.

"Don't Interfere." Fuji said with his eyes wide open.

"Ryoma's doing this for all of us. This school is full of people who have high reiatsu." Eiji said and the Regulars backed away.

And so The Fight Begins…


	7. Revelations Part 2

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I would like to point out mistakes in the previous chapters.**_

_**Chapter 2 (The Wound)**_

_**Eiji is saying sorry because he thought he might have hurt Ryoma while glomping her. **_

_**Chapter 4 (The Rescue)**_

_**I accidentally typed 'Her' instead of 'Him' while Fuji was talking about Ryoma. He didn't know her true gender yet that time, well in the ending of the chapter, yes.**_

_**And Ichigo is a pure Shinigami, not human. Yes, this happened after the nationals. **_

_**Tnx!**_

The Shinigami That Plays Tennis

Chapter 7: Revelation Part 2

-Ryoma POV-

Great. Just Great. I'm fighting Grimmjow. I wish I could fight Halibel. She's much better. Sigh. Why am I always stuck with weird people!

Anyway, I saw Nel fight off the hollows in her original form. Finally!! She's back in her original from! Her child-version was such a pain in the ass! Well then, it looks like She finally joined us once more.

Grimmjow was trying to hit me with his sword but I just kept on dodging. He is so damn slow! Anyway, he even tried to hit me with his _Cero _but I made it useless by firing my own cero at him. Instead, he was injured, not me. He had a giant scar on his chest, which was bleeding, and I wasn't even injured! I swear he is so damn weeeeeaaaaakkkkkkk!!!!!!! Even when he turned into _Pantera_, he was still weak!

Although he did get 10% stronger. I looked at the other side and saw Ryoga. No fair! He's fighting Halibel! When I looked closer, I saw that Halibel is loosing. Ryoga's not even drawing out his sword yet and she's loosing?! Man, she's just like Grimmjow. Except that he's crazier.

My fight lasted for only 30 minutes and so did Ryoga. Hell, we didn't even draw our swords! We only used powerful _Kidou_. I wonder how's the others?

_-End POV-_

_-Toushirou's POV-_

When I looked at the Echizens, I saw that they already won. If they didn't draw their swords and just used Kidou, they're weak, for them. For us, we need to fight using Bankai! Ugh. Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika, and me were fighting arrancars. Ikkaku, Rukia, Nel and Rangiku were fighting Hollows. It seems that no matter how many we slay, another one replaces the dead one! I suddenly saw the _Garganta _open and I saw Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen and Ulquiorra come out. Once they stepped foot on the earth's sky, all hollows and arrancars disappeared. Halibel and Grimmjow went to the Garganta; they left Nel behind because she now works with us. The 3 Espadas (Ulquiorra) and 3 former Shinigamis left and went back to _Hueco Mundo_.

_-End POV-_

_-Normal-_

The Shinigamis went back on the Ground. Everyone was staring at them. The Principal came out and went to the Tennis courts.

"Thank you very much for saving us." He thanked the Shinigamis and they just nodded.

"Minna! If anyone finds out what happened in this school, you are all expelled and will die by me! Understand?" He threatened. Everyone just nodded in fear of what will happen.

The Shinigamis went to their gigais and went back inside.

"It's cramped in here again!" The Shinigamis complained.

"Shut up!" The Echizens replied.

Ryoma left them and went to the regulars. Some were shocked others were…blushing. They couldn't believe a girl saw them changing.

"Fuji, Eiji, are they okay?" She asked.

"They're okay." They said.

She looked at the other regulars.

"Are you scared? Mad at me?" She asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

They just smiled and threw her in the air (like the nationals).

"Of course not! You just saved our lives!" Momo said.

"I told you they're not mad Ochibi! That's why we're throwing you in the air!" Eiji said.

"We all like you as who you are Echizen!" Everyone said at the same time.

The Shinigamis looked at them while smiling. But in their mind, they were sad. _'Enjoy it while you can. Before the war starts, have all the fun you want to have. Because you might never have fun again.' _They thought.

Ryoma heard their thoughts (she can read minds). She thought to herself _'They're right. The war will start near my birthday. It just had to be a winter war. I should enjoy everything while it lasts. If I don't, I'll regret it. If I don't, I just lost my chance to live like a human.' _She thought sadly.

The regulars saw her sad expression and put her down.

"Are you okay?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah. I am. Are you guys mad at me for lying? About my gender?" She asked.

They just smiled sincerely at her.

"Echizen, we don't have to be mad because it's your secret. It's up you if you want us to find out or not." Fuji said with his eyes open.

The Shinigamis and Regulars had a group hug. Suddenly, Ryoga's phone rang. He secretly snuck away to read the message. It was written:

'_Go to soul society.'_

He was sad but he had to do it. He got a small blade and carved on it was a red dragon. He got out of his gigai (secretly) and broke it. _'I'll ask a new one from Kisuke soon.' _He thought. He stabbed the blade in front of him (watch bleach. When Byakuya and Renji took Rukia away.) and a blue gate appeared.

The others saw this and stopped hugging. The Shinigamis got out of their gigais and broke it. They each went in the _Senkai _gate one by one. When Ryoma was going in, she looked at the Regulars with tears in her eyes which made the Regulars move closer to the Senkai Gate.

"Sankyuu Sempai-tachi. For everything." Was the last she said and left.

The regulars, since they were close to the gate, ran and followed her into the gate. And then, the gate closed.


	8. Entering Soul Society&More Shinigamis?

_**So it will be a love rivalry between Ryoga, Toushirou, Kevin, Bunta, Seichii and Ichigo! Oh yeah, a new person will appear and join the love rivalry!**_

The Shinigami That Plays Tennis

Chapter 8: Entering Soul Society and More Shinigamis?!

The Shinigamis were now in Soul Society. Where There? The Echizens' Palace of course!

The walls of the palace were painted. The painted picture was a sunset. The floor was painted with random colors, which made it look abstract, well, it is. Their doors were painted with/or red, silver, blue or any random color, or sometimes, abstract.

"I take it you guys love abstract." Momo said.

The Shinigamis were shocked to hear his voice. They looked behind them and saw the regulars stacked on top of each other like sacks of potatoes. Ryoma was shocked and walked over to them.

"Sempai-tachi?! Why are you here?!" She asked and then they stood up.

"We followed you." Kaidoh replied.

She sighed. She was then hugged by all of them. It resulted in a group hug with her in the middle.

"Why are you guys hugging me?!" She exclaimed.

"Because you're safe!" Oishi replied.

"Because you're cute!" Eiji and Momo said.

"We just want to." The other regulars replied.

Ryoma sighed. And then the Shinigamis joined in.

"Why did you guys join too?!" She exclaimed.

"We just wanted to!" They replied and she sighed.

Suddenly, the Blue Royal Gates (colored in blue, duh) opened. On its doorstep were Kevin Smith, Yukimura Seichii, Marui Bunta, Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jiroh.

"RYOMA!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!" They shouted and the others wisely backed away and then Kevin and the others tried to glomp her. And being the over-protective regulars threw them to the walls.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" They exclaimed.

"WHY?! SHE"S OUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND! " They replied and the regulars apologized.

"No. Thank You. I've had too many death glomps already in one day. No, scratch that, a year." She stated and they apologized to her.

"Ne, Mura-buchou, where are we?" Niou asked while the other regulars of Rikkai Dai agreed with him.

"Where the Hell are we Atobe?" Shishido asked and Hyotei Regulars agreed with him.

"AHHH!!!! IT'S YOU GUYS!!" The 3 teams exclaimed.

Before the 'Fight Between Rival Teams' would start, Ryoma, Kevin, Keigo, Seichii, Bunta and Jiroh went in front of their respective teams (in this case, Kevin is with Seigaku.) and glared at them.

"DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT IN HERE?! IF YOU DO, WE'LL USE KIDOU ON YOU AND YOU'LL BE BURNED TO ASHES!! DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR??" The 6 shouted and the others agreed, fearing for their lives.

After having a long chat between the humans and Shinigamis, something struck the Rikkai and Hyotei team.

"Is the girl that looks like Ryoga-san Echizen Ryoma?" Kirihara asked.

"Aa." Kaidoh said and the 2 teams had faces of goldfishes. As chaos resumed, Ryoma positioned her hands in front of her and put them together.

"Bakudo 62…Hyapporankan!" Rukia and Ryoma shouted and suddenly short rods hit all the humans and left them pinned on the wall.

"WWAAHHH!! GOMENASAI!!" They apologized and were let down.

They all had a tour around the Palace. The humans were shocked. In the Palace, they have some things that the humans have!

The door of the rooms has a golden or silver or any random color rectangular plate (like a door sign or name plate) on the doors' upper middle, and on it (the plate) says what room it is.

They found out that the place where newly arrived souls stay is called _Rukongai_. And also, there are 13 protection squads and they are called _Gotei 13_. Each squad has different jobs.

They also found out that they have a tennis court. A lot. There are also soccer courts, basketball courts and more.

When they reached the last floor, the floor of the royal family's rooms, the humans saw something interesting. It was a silver door with a red plate on it. On the plate says _Ryoma_.

And being the curious humans they are, they walked towards the door. The Shinigamis (Except Atobe, Jiroh and Seichii) saw where they're going. They were scared because they can't let anyone else find out what's in Ryoma or Ryoga's room! They ran to the humans and pulled them away. They struggled from the strong grips. Luckily, Yukimura got free.

'_I wanna see Mizu-hime's room!' _He thought.

He walked towards the door and he was about to hold the door knob. Ryoma suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away. He struggled. He thought of a very mischievous idea.

'_I don't want to do it! But I wanna see the Room! Oh well!' _He thought.

He turned around and met face to face with Ryoma. He suddenly blushed.

'_Her face looks so pretty from up close. Gah! What am I thinking?! She's my best friend!' _He thought and thought that he should put his plan to action.

He looked at Ryoma's face once more and gulped. He slowly went closer to Ryoma's face. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock. She noticed everyone stopped fighting and looked at them. She accidentally let Seichii down. Luckily, that broke the kiss.

He ran to the room and turned the knob. The door opened and Everyone calmed down and went in the room.

What they saw shocked the shit out of them…………………..

TO BE CONTINUED………………..

**

Rena's Back!

Rose: How's Hell?

Rena: I hate it there! Everyone's so weak!

Rose: -Sigh- Anyway, welcome back. Go back in me already. A new hollow was trying to get in me!

Rena: WTF!? No one's allowed in your body but me!

Rose: Okay…….

Rena & Rose: See ya soon!


	9. Ryoma's Room!

_**I will add new special characters! They will be in the rivalry!**_

The Shinigami That Plays Tennis

Chapter 9: Ryoma's Room!

Everyone went inside Ryoma's room. They were shocked. The walls were painted. The picture painted was the exact replica of _Starry Night (The colors were lighter)_. The bed was a queen sized. The pillows were light blue while the blanket was blue. The couch was enough for 5 people. It was colored light green. The pillows on it are colored green. There were bookshelves on the walls with books about Tennis, music, art, Kidou and a lot more. The Bookshelves above the bed were full of _Mangas._ There was also a wooden study table (it is very sturdy!) that has bookshelves and drawers. On the bookshelves, there were books about Tennis, Music and Manga. There were also CDs. On the table were pictures and there was a laptop. The outside of the laptop had a light green floral pattern while inside; it was a light blue floral pattern. In the drawers were CDs, her phone, iPod, Pictures, books, and notebooks and pen and pencils and erasers. Her closet was colored aqua. Inside it were kimonos and clothes from the real world. There were also posters of tennis players and bands and artists on her walls.

"Su-Sugoi…" Momo said.

"W-What a room…" Eiji said.

"Y-You read Manga…." Yukimura said.

"Yo-You like music…." Oshitari said.

The other Shinigamis (Toushirou, Kevin, Bunta, Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika, Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku and Ryoga) were scared. When they first went in her room (except Ryoga), they found out things that are better left unsaid.

Marui went to the Manga bookshelves and pulled out a book. The others Shinigamis that know her secret went to Marui and tried to pull it away from him. Ryoma saw this too and helped. Sadly, the Shinigamis lost the tug-of war.

Marui looked at the cover of the Manga. It was a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a black samurai outfit and that guy was hugging a short guy with silver long hair and silver eyes and was wearing an assassin outfit. On the side of the book says _'Forbidden Love Between Good and Evil. Book 5.' _He soon found out the title. And then he opened it. It showed the 2 guys kissing. He blushed as red as his hair and put the book back. Everyone was staring at him.

"Why are you blushing Marui ~Nya~?" Eiji asked.

"Y-Y-Ya-Ya…" Marui stuttered.

"Ya?" Everyone (except those who know) asked.

"SHE'S A YAOI FANGIRL!!!!" He exclaimed and fainted in Yukimura's arms.

"Oi! Marui!" They shouted and then he woke up and told everyone what he saw and they blushed. They turned around to Ryoma who was grinning.

"Hehehe…. I like no LOVE yaoi… Kaa-san too…" she replied.

"And I like no LOVE Hentai. So does Oyaji." Ryoga said.

"Nanako-san loves Yuri though." Rukia said.

"Oh…." They replied.

Ryoma got her iPod and played the song from _GLEE _called _Don't Stop Believing'_.

Just Small town Girl

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Strangers Wait-_

Renji suddenly pulled off her earphones.

"Oi! It was the best part!" She wailed.

"Shut up! Anyway, we'll have visitors later." He said.

"Okay. I don't care about the visitors!" She said and kept her iPod inside her kimono. And Renji sweat dropped.

After the humans checked around her room and rested, the door to the balcony was opened. There stood a boy about Ryoma's height with red hair and beside him was a much taller man with sandy brown hair and a small scar on his forehead. The Shinigamis recognized the 2 visitors.

"Yo! It's been a long time now ne?" The red head asked.

"Aa ne. It has been." The brunette said.

Suddenly, Fuji's eyes opened and stared at them shocked.

"You guys are…"


	10. Yuuta and Kintarou are Shinigamis

The Shinigamis that Play Tennis

Chapter 10: Yuuta and Kintarou are Shinigamis?!

"Yuuta! Kintarou!" The Shinigamis said and hugged them.

After hugging, Yuuta went to Syuusuke.

"Yo Aniki!" Yuuta said.

"Yuuta…How come you're a Shinigami?" Syuusuke said.

"Well… Yuuta and Kintarou had and accident." Marui said.

"You see…" Atobe trailed off.

Flashback

Yuuta and Kintarou first met in a train. After meeting, they became good friends. They found out that they could both see ghosts and spirits.

_One time, they went out to a fast food restaurant to eat dinner. A group of hollows were following them when they went to the park and the restaurant. When they saw the hollows, they ran away. _

_They ended up in front of Ryoma's house when they were cornered. Just when they were about to die, Ryoma saved them. But while she was fighting, her sword flew out of her hand and ended up in Kintarou's chest, being stabbed. Luckily, he didn't die, his inner reiatsu was released and he became a Shinigami. After taking the sword out of his chest, he threw it at Ryoma. But sadly, it went to Yuuta's chest and the same thing happened. They all fought together and won._

_The reason why Ryoma wasn't executed was because there were 7 witnesses that stated that it was an accident. They were Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Toushirou, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku._

_Flashback End_

"Oh…." Everyone said.

"Ryo-hime, I'll just go back and train with Kintarou. Okay?" Yuuta said and She agreed and the 2 left.

"How many Shinigamis are there that we know?" Fuji asked.

"Saa…" Yukimura said.

They suddenly saw Ryoma reading on her bed a Manga called _The Demon and the Slayer Book 8_. A few minutes later, she was giggling.

"Mou! Kei-kun is so brave! He told Kitsu-kun that he loves him! And he loves him too! I wonder how will their love bloom since Kitsu-kun is a demon fox… -turns to next page- KYYYAAAA!!! They are making out!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" She exclaimed.

"Echizen!!! Stop reading!!" They chorused.

'_Yaoi Fan girl mode is dangerous!' _They thought.

But of course, being a yaoi fan girl, she did not listen. And all the regulars just decided to play around her room for a while. 


	11. Holy Crap! We have powers!

The Shinigami that plays Tennis

Chapter 11: Holy Shit! We have powers!

The regulars were going around Seireitei. They looked around the palace and the Gotei 13. Suddenly, they saw a big Buddha look alike roaming around the way.

"That Ashisoji Jizo, Kurostsuchi Mayuri's Zanpaktou." Ryoma explained and the others nodded.

After explaining everything, something happened.

Apparently, when Momo sneezed, the others were blown away.

And then when Tezuka fell, the ground shook and cracked.

When Fuji drank water and did spit take, the water formed and looked like him –he was thinking of himself during that time-.

When Niou got mad, his water bottle melted.

The others just simply stared in awe.

"Oh Shit." The Shinigamis cursed.

"They started developing like Orihime Inoue and Chad." Toushirou said.

"But this time, their powers are different…" Rukia trailed off.

"The 4 elements of the earth…" Ichigo said.

"Earth…" Nel said.

"Wind…" Yumichika and Ikkaku said.

"Water…" Rangiku and Renji said.

"Fire…" The other Shinigamis said.

"Yahoo!" Orihime said and Chad nodded.

"AAHHH! Hime-chan! Chad!" They shouted from shock.

"So then, more people like us?" Chad asked.

"Seems So." Yukimura and Keigo said.

"What is this all about?" The humans asked.

"You see…you guys just got your powers. Apparently, your powers are the 4 elements of the earth. Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. That means all you will be divided into four groups. All of you have one power. Niou-san has fire, Buchou has earth, Fuji-sempai has water and Momo-sempai has wind." Ryoma explained.

"You will all be divided into 4 groups. Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. Ryoma will be in charge of Fire. I will be in charge of water. Jiroh is in charge of Earth. And Kevin is in charge of Wind." Marui said.

"Only the Royal Shinigamis possess all four. People chosen by them can only have 2. Their spirit energy can't handle more than 2 that is why. There are also the 4 evil elements. They are Darkness, Monsters, Demons, and Blood." Jiroh said.

"Darkness. The element that when used, the enemy gets trap in darkness and rots away in hell. Monsters. The element to summon goblins and more monsters. Demons. The element to summon demons and obey your every command. Blood. The element that when used, your opponent will die in a blink of an eye." Kevin explained.

"The 4 evil elements are forbidden. Only the Royals use it but it can only be used when dying in battle or if it is an emergency. It was last used by the Echizens last 500 decades ago." Ryoma said.

"Ohhh…" The regulars trailed off.

They soon started to group them.

Fire:

Niou

Yagyuu

Kawamura

Taki

Shishido

Hiyoshi

Water:

Fuji

Eiji

Oishi

Jackal

Yanagi

Earth:

Tezuka

Sanada

Akaya

Choutarou

Kabaji

Wind:

Momo

Kaidoh

Yuushi

Gakuto

Inui

"Okay! Tomorrow, we'll start!" Ryoma said.

They all went to their rooms and slept.


	12. late updates

Notice:

We will update late because we are on VACATION!

Sorry!

NEW STORY COMING UP:

_**Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo**_

_**A song…an anime…. a girl. The anime 'Jigoku Shoujo' is actually real! Unknown to everybody that Ai has been reincarnated within a girl who cross-dresses as a boy. Only she knows of her condition. Her subordinates also know but do not know who has Ai's soul. As she gets older, her powers begin to reveal themselves and Ai's subordinates too. Will she be normal? Or will she become the new 'Jigoku Shoujo?' The girl's name is….Echizen Ryoma.**_


	13. sayonara

To all my readers,

I'm sorry to say that I will make a new account due to personal problems. If anyone would like to adopt my stories, just copy and paste them on Microsoft Word and then edit it. Please put my name there, as remembrance. If no one will adopt, I might delete those. Once again, I'm sorry.

Please look for my new (soon) account: beautifulstarrynight

I'm sorry, goodbye.


End file.
